spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pushable Block
Some stone blocks (and ice blocks, in Area 3) can be pushed from either side (but not pulled). They are visually indistinguishable from blocks which can't be pushed; the only way to tell the difference is to give it a shove and find out. (Though, a block that isn't supported from underneath will never be a pushblock.) They can appear randomly inside walled areas, but appear often in certain area templates in Areas 1 and 4 - if you find a pushblock somewhere and later find another place that looks very similar, there might be a pushblock again. They don't show up in particularly useful locations, nor reliably enough to become an integral part of any strategies, but there are a few useful things to keep in mind when dealing with these blocks. They are in a bit more convenient locations in Area 4 where they can often be used to crush enemies or make jumping over lava pools easier. Functionality * Pushable blocks can crush enemies. Bats will instantly die if a block is shoved into them from the side, but many monsters will simply be displaced on top of the block and drop down onto your head. If possible, either push a block onto an enemy from above or corner the enemy in an alcove so there's no way to escape. If you kill a shopkeeper in this fashion, it won't register as your fault; other shopkeepers will remain neutral toward you. However, this has become very difficult as of version 0.99.8, since a shopkeeper trapped by a pushable block will begin firing his shotgun, and can hit through the block at point-blank range (which is where you'll be if you're trying to push it). Pushable blocks sometimes don't crush Mummies. * A block dropped into lava will remain useful as a platform while it slowly sinks. * If two pushable blocks are stacked on top of each other, shoving the bottom one will result in the top one crashing down onto your head. This will kill you. * The Giant Yeti's roar transforms chunks of the icy landscape into pushable blocks. If one lands on you, it will kill you. * Like virtually everything else in the game, an inconveniently-placed pushable block (one that's covered up the exit, for example) can be bombed. Bugs * If any small items such as rocks, gold nuggets or jewels are pushed up against a wall using the block they will simply glitch inside of it, this can lead to a loss in money if the player runs out of bombs to blow up the block to free the items, but sometimes crawling on top the block will collect some of the larger items. * If a block is pushed on a stack of 3 gold bars, these will rise to be above the block. However, large gems and single gold bars stay inside the block. * When a pushable block is sitting on a ledge and the player jumps onto the side of it, there is a rare glitch that will cause the block to move towards the player instead of away like it should, this causes instant death to the player, similar as if it were to fall on them. (This death leads to no corpse and only a few droplets of blood will appear) * Shotgun recoil can also cause this instant death, at least in mid-air during a jump, at least in Spelunky Classic. Category:Dungeon Features